


surrender unto me

by emAvox



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Case Fic, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, i apologize for the quality of this fic, nothing explicit just some weird weird touching that i thought i'd tag jic, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emAvox/pseuds/emAvox
Summary: Dirk scoffs. “Mind control? Honestly, Todd, you do think up the strangest things!”Todd sighs in relief-“Seizing the nervous system and reprogramming the brain, though, is entirely possible!”-and visibly deflates. Before he can say anything, though, Dirk continues talking.“I do imagine that it feels something akin to mind control, at least until their brains are wiped, that is. But why these people and these specific murders?”“Dirk,” Todd cuts him off. “That’s all… fine. But aren’t you worried that we keep running into these people? Like, that’s weird right? It’s not just me?”Dirk hops a little in place, seemingly ignoring the dead body at his feet. “It’s not weird, Todd, it’s--!”“Yeah, yeah.” Todd sighs again. Did he used to sigh this much? “Universe, creation, etcetera etcetera. Aren’t you worried, though? They might be coming after us, since we’re detectives.”Dirk preens a little at ‘us’ and ‘we’, but airily waves a hand in dismissal. “Of course not, Todd. What would they want with us?”





	surrender unto me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like........ the day the first season ended. i remember nothing about this show, but i figured i'd post this anyway. fairly certain that this is unfinished but whatever. absolute garbage-- read at your own peril.

Todd blinks and he’s holding a gun, pointed in Dirk’s direction. He blinks again but doesn’t move because he can’t feel the muscles to control his arm. He can blink and he can breathe, but otherwise it feels like he’s in a Todd-shaped coffin.

 

Dirk is yelling louder than Todd has ever heard him yell before, which is saying something. “ _What did you do to him?”_

 

Someone breathes softly into his ear and Todd wants to turn his head and jump away, level the gun at them instead, but is altogether useless. He’s having a hard time thinking straight. _What was I…?_

 

“Oh, Dirk, sweetie, haven’t you figured it out by now?” A woman laughs behind him, a nasty sound, derisive. “And I thought you were a detective!” She places a hand around the back of Todd’s neck, nails biting softly into his skin, and he can feel the press of metal at the base of his skull. Todd’s mind forms a wordless question before it floats off, out of his grasp. His eyelids are drooping, and he feels like he’s falling asleep.

 

“You’d better hurry up, Gently. Your friend doesn’t have much longer.” The woman taps an unoccupied finger against Todd’s temple. “You know what they do.” She slides her hand from the back of his neck to the front and wraps it around his throat, possessive.

 

His vision is hazy but Todd can see Dirk’s eyes darting all over him, trying to find the missing piece--

 

“The patch.” Dirk says suddenly. Just like that he’s solved the case, but rather than looking congratulatory he just seems more panicked. “You can’t- he didn’t do anything! Leave him out of this!” His face is twisting in anger and it’s so out of character that Todd is unable to look away, vision clearing and mind focusing on Dirk and the case (the patches, the doctor, the murders). He thinks that he can feel his fingertips.

 

Dirk lunges forward a step, seeming for all the world like he’s going to rip the woman and the body-grabbing patch off of him-

 

“Warning shot,” the woman murmurs in his ear, and Todd empties a round just to the left of Dirk’s head. Dirk freezes, all of the blood leaving his face and terror replacing anger.

 

She says out loud, “He is a very good assistant, our Todd.” She hums softly, like she’s mulling something over, before making a soft sound of realization. “Should we give him a treat?

 

The woman smooths a hand down Todd’s spine like he’s a well-performing animal before sliding it up under the front of his shirt. The fabric rucking up around his ribs gives Dirk a view of his stomach before she digs her nails into his skin and rakes them down to his hipbone, raising lines and blood to the surface. A mouth is suddenly on his neck, teeth needling and marking and bruising.

 

Todd has never seen Dirk look so absolutely destroyed, so completely unmoored and desperate. His eyes are shining with tears and his jaw is clenched so tightly that it seems painful even from across the rooftop. “Please,” he chokes out. “Please let him go.”

 

“Why should I do that?” she asks, mouth detaching from Todd’s neck. “That would defeat the whole point of the show, Dirk. To punish you.”

 

Dirk starts like he has been shocked. “I don’t even _know_ who you… wait. Dr. Jordan?”

 

“You’ve just finished well beyond the acceptable time limit on this trial, Icarus.” Dr. Jordan admonishes. “If this were still Blackwing, I’d have been able to punish you directly. I suppose that I will have to settle for your friend, instead. You were so nasty to me back in the day that it’s only right, hmm?”

 

Dirk blurts out, “You look very different, Doctor. Not a day past thirty! New body, is it? Marvelous, and what a good fit! Now if you’ll be so kind as to excuse us-”

 

Jordan laughs. “It is a good fit, isn’t it? It still has that new car smell, too. Just a sweet young thing, alone at night, begging to be saved.” Her hand is resting on Todd’s stomach as she presses her body against his back, leaving no space between them. “One little patch and she was all mine.”

 

“It’s a lucrative business,” she goes on. “New bodies are all the rage these days. I know several people in the market for a musician, but maybe I should keep this one for a while. Have some fun?”

 

“ _Leave him alone!_ ”

 

Her lips curl into a smile on Todd’s skin. Her fingers dip under the waistband of his jeans, dangerously low, and Todd feels nothing.

 

“Every time I say your name, you will fall deeper. You will feel better. You will want to stay.” Todd feels, again, like he’s falling asleep. He is having trouble thinking, trouble remembering. His limbs feel heavy.

 

“Do you want to leave me, Todd?” she asks quietly, her voice spreading over him like a blanket. He feels warm and secure. “No, you don’t.” Todd’s head shakes slowly.

 

Across the roof, Dirk’s eyes are sharp again, flickering every so often to something over Todd’s shoulder. Todd is being watched closely by Dirk, his movements being analyzed. The detective looks like he’s in physical pain in holding himself back. “Stop it!” he yells.

 

“You’re safe with me, Todd,” a voice is saying in his ear. “You only know me. You want to stay with me so that I can keep you safe.” He wants to stay. She’ll keep him safe.

 

There is a man in a yellow jacket panicking just across the way. _Who_ …?

 

“ _Todd_ ,” and just like that he is completely adrift. Someone is yelling, sobbing, but the voice says, “You only hear me, Todd. You only see me.”

 

The voice says, “You love me, don’t you Todd? You would do anything for me. You would kill for me. Yes?”

 

From somewhere deep within him, his voices comes. “Yes.”

 

The voice says, “You want to protect me like I protect you. In fact, you like killing. You love it. You want to kill someone right now, don’t you?” _Yes_ , he wants to say. His finger itches on the trigger.

 

“I want you to see that man in front of you.” The voice says, and he does, staring blankly at the yellow jacket and tear-stained face, Dr. Jordan standing in his peripheral vision. He feels an ache in his chest and hears a note ring in his heart like someone has plucked a guitar string and let it echo in the air. It sounds like yearning, like love. “Do you know him?”

 

And it’s _Dirk_ collapsed on his knees on the dirty roof, _Dirk Gently_ sobbing soundlessly into the darkening night sky, Todd’s _best friend_ trying to save him-

 

And suddenly Todd is connected to his body again, tense muscles relaxing as he moves without hesitating and shoots Dr. Jordan in the face.

 

He drops the gun and there is silence. Then he begins to twitch, his fingers, his neck, his muscles seizing against his will. He falls to his knees as electricity courses through his body like he’s being tased, but it has nothing to do with his pararibulitis. There is something inside of his body like a monster, chasing him away from the edges of himself, herding all of his being into one remote location before it strikes. He’s fighting but there’s nowhere left for him to run and he begins to lose control over his body again bit by bit.

 

Then, a hand on his neck, a rip, and pain, and he is himself again. Todd is laying on his side on the wet pavement, twitching through the aftershocks of the attack, gasping, with gentle hands on his side holding him in place and a voice- Dirk’s voice.

 

“Todd, you’re going to be alright, I’ve made sure of it. I’m right here with you and I’m not leaving. I’m right here, it’s okay, I’m here.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Todd rasps out, a mantra. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

 

“Todd,” Dirk is saying sternly. When Todd opens his eyes, Dirk isn’t sitting up but is laying across from him on the filthy rooftop. “Todd, you _saved us_.”

 

"Okay," Todd breathes as he lets his eyes fall closed. Dirk's hands are warm on his sides, thumbs sweeping softly over his shirt in calming patterns.

 

"Okay," he says again as it starts to rain. He thinks that it will be a long time before he can get up, and he pointedly ignores thinking about the fact that he just shot a woman in the face.

 

"Up you go," Dirk says softly as he hoists Todd into a seated position. He crowds into Todd's space, pulling at his arms and his neck until Todd is tucked up against his chest with his arms under Dirk's jacket.

 

Todd shivers. Dirk starts to rock them almost imperceptibly, and Todd isn't sure if it's to comfort or if it's to satisfy Dirk's constant need to move. Either way, they stay like that, huddled together as the universe mists over them. When Todd inches closer Dirk tightens his grip, one hand coming up to press lightly on the back of Todd's head cradling it.

 

"Thank you," Dirk says after a while. "For saving me."

 

"I almost killed you," Todd rasps with a voice like rust. He'll definitely get sick after this. "She wanted me to and I almost--"

 

"But you  _didn't_ ," Dirk cuts him off. "And that's what matters."

 

Todd stays quiet for a moment before he says, "She wanted me to forget you but I couldn't. I saw you crying and I remembered."

 

Dirk doesn't say anything to that, only presses a kiss to Todd's head. "Let's get indoors, hmm?"

 

They get up and they shuffle inside to make their way through the abandoned building, away from Dr. Jordan's body, away from the universe, to make their way back home.

 

 

 

 

 

Later, Dirk says, "You do know that I love you very much, right, Todd?"

 

He turns around when Todd doesn't answer to see the man passed out on his couch with one shoe off.

 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even watched the second season of this show so sorry for any inaccuracies? but to be fair i did warn you that this was garbage


End file.
